As mobile devices and mobile data devices become more complex, one option being introduced by device manufacturers is to include client software on the mobile device. Specifically, the mobile device manufacturer can create the hardware and some software for the mobile device to operate. However, a different software maker can provide specialized software, such as e-mail applications, calendar applications and other data or non-data functionality.
In operation, the mobile device provides a platform for running the client software, which, when integrated with the third party mobile device, provides an enhanced experience for the user.
A mobile communications device, such as a cellular telephone, is typically formed of software, firmware, and hardware adapted to provide communications services over a compatible wireless communications network. This process of forming the relationship between the mobile communications device and the service is known in the art as provisioning. Typically, a network operator provisions the mobile communications device via a subscription to a service contract. Thus, once the mobile communications device has been provisioned, the user of the mobile communications device is often referred to as a subscriber. In a voice and data network such as GSM, GPRS, CDMA, or various other third generation networks such as EDGE or UMTS, both voice and data services may be available to mobile communications devices. Such voice services include voice calling and SMS, and such data services include Internet browsing, email, and MMS.
The data is typically supplied from a personal computer and a connection between the personal computer and the mobile device is established to provision the device. On a third party mobile device, a client is typically provisioned from a desktop using desktop provisioning software. A third party enabler module can be useful when the party that manufactures the mobile device does not create the client software. The module allows communication between the desktop or personal computer and the third party mobile device.
When developing client software, the software maker often requires emulation of the third party mobile device on a personal computer in order to ensure that the software runs correctly before it is implemented on an actual third party mobile device. Third party mobile device manufacturers often create emulators for their products. However, due to the nature of the emulator, the third party manufacturers generally do not provide simulation of communication means such as serial ports, Bluetooth™ connections, IrDA connections or other interfaces typically used for provisioning.